Record
by Jak Moriarty
Summary: Ianto Jones has been having some unusual dreams lately - more often than not featuring one of his colleagues. When a power cut hits Cardiff and locks him down in the cells with that very same person he makes a decision that could stop the dreams forever.
1. Record

**Disclaimer: We do not own Torchwood.**

______________________________________________________

'I've never felt like this before, not even with Jack,' Ianto thought as Owen proceeded to deepen the kiss, 'What's that? On my stomach, his hand? So soft and warm,' Owen slid his hand down to his trousers and began undoing his button slowly unzipping Ianto's zip.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Ianto, sitting up and pushing his hand through his bed hair.

"You alright Ianto?" it was Jack, lying next to him, sitting up as well.

"Mmm… Yeah fine," he replied, his voice levelling.

"Was it the nightmare about the coffee machine again?" Jack asked, stroking Ianto's back comfortingly.

"No, just something stupid," Ianto said, lying back down and turning his back on Jack.

"What was it Yan?" Jack lent his head on Ianto's shoulder and running his fingers through his hair.

"Mmm... The archives got flooded and all the files got drenched and ruined," he said turning to Jack with a smile, "See, stupid."

"You sure?" Jack asked, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Ianto smiled, "Yeah, I fine." He turned back round and bit his lip.

******************************************************

At the hub, it was 7.30am, everyone was present expect Owen who was, as always, late. The Cog door wound open and, of course, it was Owen, wearing a jacket hooded over his head, yawning and tripping over his own feet. He moaned to himself, walking up the stairs towards the autopsy room.

"Owen!" A voice shouted, from behind him, it was Jack, sounding more alert than usual.

"What!" He spat, turning around.

"Have those files done by lunch okay!" he winked, "And get the results from that weevil which was killed yesterday."

"Whatever," he span around and hit Ianto, "Watch it" he groaned.

"Mm. Hi, Owen, and Bye" Ianto worriedly said and ran up some stairs.

"Mm...Hi?" Owen began but before he could say any more Ianto was halfway up the stairs, 'Whatever?' the thought, and headed down the stairs to the autopsy room.

"Hi, Owen, you okay?" chirped Tosh from the railings, holding two cups, "Coffee, it's your favourite, dark and two sugars'"

"Thanks, sweetheart." He took the cup from Tosh's hand, "Why are you so happy? Jack's finally got central heating?"

"Noooo, it's our three month anniversary," she said walking down the stairs towards Owen, "You haven't forgotten had you? Again?"

Owen widened his eyes, "No, of course not, who do you think I am!" he laughed pushing his hand through his hair, with a shaky smile.

"You forgot didn't you!" Tosh said, slightly raising her voice.

"No, No! Mmm…It was aaa…… Surprise! That's it a surprise," he said with a relief, "Surprise?" he hugged her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Where we going then? Tonight." she asked hugging him back, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm…we are going…To… Strada! I reserved the table last night!" he said kissing her again, and then let her go.

Ianto was intently was watching them from the balcony. Gwen was coming behind him.

"Ianto! Ianto?" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" he yelled, turning round from his daydream, "GWEN! Hi"

"You alright?" she said with a gentle voice.

"Yyyeahhh, why wouldn't I be?" he said with a distracted voice.

"You look, well, pretty distracted today or lost."

"Yes, Gwen because I regularly get lost in the hub…" he said with a sarcastic voice.

"Mmm….Okay? If you don't mind can you please that heavenly, beautiful coffee you make, please. I'll love you for ever?"

"As you wish," he laughed, "I love you too."

"What?" Jack's voice came from now where, then he walked behind Ianto, "Is there something your not telling me Ianto?"

"Noo…Jack," he said before turning round, "She said, 'I'll love you for ever if you make some of your amazing coffee'" he said with a smug tone in his voice, "Let me guess, you love me too now there's coffee involved!"

"Well…..If you're offering?" He put a cheesy grin on and winked at him.

"Oh, please get a room" Gwen said jokingly.

"Well…If you want, we can fit one more person in our game," Jack grinned.

"Noooo! I'm alright, quite frankly, I'm still disturbed from when I walked in on you two last time."

"THAT'S IT OWEN!!!!" they all looked towards the autopsy by, "I'M SICK OF YOU, YOU ALWAYS FORGET!! I DON'T NEED SOMEBODY LIKE THAT! IT'S OVER!" Jack and Gwen looked at each over, with the same expression of alarm; meanwhile Ianto looked quite worriedly at Owen.

******************************************************

Couple of Days later.

Owen wasn't that bothered by the break up with Tosh, but still, he could stop his self from wondering who she would end up with in a bar, with her gorgeous looks and those dazzling eyes, he sighed and walked in to the hub, he was pretty late. He was supposed to be here about an hour ago but time got the better of him. As well as a GTA4 game which he just bought yesterday at an amazing price, he certainly thought it was the best game out this month.

"Owen!" a voice yelled from the balcony, it was Jack, "You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Where the hell have you been, Ianto needed help, with a weevil" The cog doors rolled again, to reveal Ianto, with a weevil hooded with a black bag.

"A little help, here" said Ianto, sounding annoyed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Owen cried.

"No! Not you!" Ianto said worriedly, biting his lip.

"What? Not me? What's wrong with me?" Owen asked sounding confused.

"Just H

Help him, Owen" A voice yelled from the balcony.

"What, Jack, No!"

"Get, here!" Owen grabbed an arm of the weevil and helped Ianto to move it to the vaults.

"There, done!" Owen announced, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah…Thanks," Ianto replied hesitantly as the lights started to flicker, and then just suddenly turned off.

"What's happening?" Owen turned to face Ianto.

"I….I…Don't know?" he stuttered.

"Jack!" Owen yelled into his ear piece, "What's happened...Shut down? What do you mean...A power cut? Don't we have a back up generator...Not in the vaults? That's stupid! Oh god, how long will it take… about 2 hours?!!!" he turned back round, Ianto wasn't there, he was at the other side of the room, slamming his fists against the door shouting.

"GET ME OUT!!!"

"Ianto, mate. It won't be that bad" Owen said reassuring, a little surprised by the Welshman's apparent overreaction. Ianto just turned round and glared at him and carried on shouting, "Jack, Ianto's gone mad…" Owen held his finger to his earpiece.

"I wonder why?" the voice said from the ear piece.

"Oh thanks, that helps," Owen snapped.

"This can't be happening," Ianto said sliding down the door. Owen walked over to him and sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ianto just looked at the hand and bit his lip, and smiled.

"You all right Ianto?"

"Mmm….Yeah," Ianto said looking into Owen's gorgeous brown eyes, and then looking away. There was silence for a couple of minuets. Ianto just thought, 'You live once - I might as well do it now.'

"Owen?"

"Yeah?" the Londoner replied. Ianto leaned his head sideways and lent forwards, pressing his lips against Owens, and slid his hands on to his cheeks.

Owen tensed with surprise before slowly relaxing – 'What the hell!' he thought, 'This is NOT what I expected but hey – tea-boy clearly knows what he's doing – what the hell, I live once!' he slid his hands on to Ianto's cheeks before one slid in his hair, messing it up.

Jack walked over to look at the CCTV of the Cells, his eyes widened, gob smacked. Tosh and Gwen walked over to Jack, to see what he was looking at. Gwen chocked with shook, as well as Tosh. Jack was slamming his hand over the keyboard to find a certain button.

'Record'.


	2. FINSHED!

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, don't own Torchwood, blah, blah, and blah. You should know by now.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jack jumped down to the stairs then ran to the door of the vaults, and started to hit ferociously on the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owens's head snapped up, "Did you hear that?" Ianto was nibbling down Owens neck to notice that Owen was even speaking, "Ianto!"

"Uh?" he looked up at the crook of the Londoners neck. "What?!"

"Did you hear th—Ah!" the young man just nipped him, "Ianto! Seriously! Did you hear that?"

"Your moans?" he said smiling with his tough gliding the edge of his teeth, making him look even sexier with his messy hair and don't forget his shirt ripped open.

"Ianto.... Are you sure you didn't hear anything?"

"I didn't hear anything, Owen. You're just being paranoid." Ianto said, looking into the older man's eyes, giving a reassuring smile.

"I guess your right... So where were we?"

"Oh I think you--,"

"That's own back!"

"Okay that's it!" Ianto flipped them both round, making that he was on top.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think'll happen when Jack get's down there, would he join in?"

"Tosh!?"

"What? It's a Jack thing to do. And it would be hot if he did, don't you think?"

Gwen just blushed.

"See, it's not like you've never fantasized about it. It's just like two hot twins with you stuck in a elevator with them." she turn to her blushing friend. "Your dying to get down there now, aren't you?"

"CAN'T THIS THING HAVE FAST FORWARD?!"

"Gwen, it's the CCTV, not a DVD. But, we are recording it, so I guess when this is all over, you could fast forward it. But, if you think about it, if we copy it, then put it on a DVD, and copy a few more then sell them, you think we'd get any money for it?"

"I love you!"

"I know what you would do with out me, hey?" she said tapping a few buttons.

"Tosh, what you doing?"

"What do you think? Im backing this baby up, when Ianto and Owen find out if we'd recorded them harassing each other. There kill us, resurrect us, and then kill us in a worst form of death ever heard of man kind then burn the evidence. SO, you see my point of backing it up, plus emailing it to my house to make more copies of this baby, major Blackmailing scheme."

Gwen looked gobsmacked at her smaller friend but insanely smarter than she was. "You're a genius, you know that?"

"I know." she smirked; press the finial two button, 'Enter' and 'Send'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Jack, he was having a metal break down, and he was clutching his shoulder from running into it the vault door to many times.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?"

"Oh, and you thought I was hearing things."

"Shut up Owen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I could easily undo the shut down from up here you know." said Tosh, looking at Gwen.

"Five more minutes."

"Okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Ouch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I think we'd tortured Jack enough now."

"Tosh, they're getting to the good bit."

"Gwen, just remember. I've recorded this. So you can watch it over and over again, until the DVD brakes."

Gwen sighed, "Okay. Let them go."

Tosh smiled, and pressed the red button."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light started to flicker then switch on full. Both men looked up at the lights, then froze.

"Does this mean?"

"Yes, we're not in shut down anymore."

"So we can get out?"

"I guess so."

The torchwood members stood up and gathered them self's up.

"Well, this has been fun don't you think?"

"Oh yes, it was........ Different."

"Good different, or bad different?"

"Good, always good."

Both men walked toward the door and pulled it open. Then to find there dearest Captain on the floor, clutching his shoulder.

"Errrr..... Sir?"

Jack snapped his head up and widened his eyes as he saw the two people in front of him, and slowly got up, then yanked both of his crew in to an unexpected hug.

"Okay, okay! You missed us!" said Owen, pushing away from his clingy boss.

"Missed you? Oh, no. I think I have something better than that." Jack led them up to the hub.

The other two Torchwood members watched as the three male companions walk up the stairs. They both tried to hid there unwillingly giggles take over them.

Owen and Ianto just looked at each other with confused faces.

"Wha'?" Owen asked.

They couldn't hold them in any longer and bust into laughing fits, clutching there stomachs tightly. Jack strode over to them and lifted up a fresh CD what laid on there desks, what was marked, 'Record'.

**Both men's jaws dropped then looked back at each other. And we both know what they where thinking – shit!**

**A/N - THERE! FINISHED! Just liked we promised!**

**About time as well, I had so much of a writers block on this. Just had an urge to write about this.**

**Ultimate.**


End file.
